


Nightly Shuffle

by Angelise (angelise7)



Series: Longing [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Longing Series, M/M, Post-Series, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three men and a couch. That says it all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> As I indicated at the end of [Working on the New Equation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6250738), additional snippets based on this universe would soon be making their way to this archive. Here's the first one. Enjoy!

  

The outside evening shadows had long since been conquered by darkness but inside the dancing flames from the fireplace and the soft glow from the lamps bracketing the couch kept the night at bay. Above the old fashion redbrick fireplace was the newly mounted 70 inch flat screen TV which was currently tuned to the last news broadcast of their favorite local station.

Tony closed out his Words with Friends app on his iPad and grinned fiendishly. He’d beaten Tim again and if his memory served him right, the score was now 591 victorious matches for him and only 426 for his long-time friend. He gleefully rubbed his hands together before adding the victory to the tally he was keeping in his Notes app.

Once finished, he cuddled closer to Jethro who was currently occupying the corner of the couch to his left. A very satisfied sigh escaped him when Jethro shifted his focus from the TV long enough to bestow a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Movement to his right snatched his attention away from Jethro and the final minutes of the local news and he couldn’t help but grin again but this time his smile was one of tenderness and love. Gerald was stretched out beside him reading the newest _Clive Cussler_ adventure to hit the shelves of their local bookstore. Balanced on Gerald’s lower legs were both Higgins and Agatha, while Cameron, as always, was sound asleep in front of the fireplace.

He handed off his iPad to Jethro before turning his full attention to Gerald. He spent several moments tangling fingers in hair, skimming the outline of an ear, tracing a jawline before sliding his hand down Gerald’s arm. He intertwined their fingers and lifted them to his mouth in order to bestow a kiss upon them. He then playfully sucked on Gerald’s thumb and was rewarded with a quick flick of his nose. Chuckling, he nipped the misbehaving digit before releasing Gerald’s hand and grinned when Gerald tucked his hand out of sight beneath the sweater he was wearing.

With both his husbands attentions focused elsewhere, Tony soon became bored. He wasn’t interested in the weather forecast, although he should pay attention. It was his turn to refill the dwindling supply of chopped wood they kept in the large storage bins Jethro had built beneath the outdoor deck and a dry, sunny day would be much appreciated for the task. Of course, if wood needed to be chopped, a wet, snowy day would more to his liking simply because he could use his well-honed skill of whining and more than likely be relieved of the much-despised chore.

“I’m hungry,” he announced to anyone listening. Jumping up, he expertly avoided the book-turned-weapon aiming for his thigh. “Don’t move. I’ll be right back,” he instructed both men.

Herding their menagerie of suddenly awake and starving _children_ into the kitchen, he took time to feed each pet a late night snack before throwing a bag of popcorn in the microwave. While waiting on his own snack, he spent the next three minutes paying extra attention to the recently adopted Agatha.

“Who loves ya, Baby?” He scratched behind both of the calico’s ears and once again, cursed the bastard that had blinded the beautiful cat by jamming a lit cigarette in her right eye. The burn scars on her small body were now covered by her long hair and were only visible to those who knew where to look.

“Uh oh! Better watch out. Brother Higgins is making a move on your food.”

Seconds later, he scooped up a very unhappily chastised Higgins and pressed a kiss to his abused nose. “Dynamite comes in small packages, Bucko. Better stay out of her way, if you want to live to a ripe old age.”

The microwave pinged and after collecting his popcorn, he abandoned all three of their children to their food.

“Hey now! That was my spot.”

“You snooze, you lose.”

Pouting, Tony tossed his unopened bag of popcorn on the coffee table and stood with his hands on his hips, glaring at offending husband Number One. Gerald didn’t say a word, simply scooted closer to Jethro and pulled the older man’s arm tighter around his waist. He offered up a Cheshire grin before returning his attention to his book.

“So that’s how it’s gonna be, huh?”

Letting out a warrior’s cry, he threw himself at the couch and bounced his head rather energetically several times on Gerald’s thigh before stretching out his legs and groaning with satisfaction because there was actually enough room to accommodate his long legs. He reached out and snagged both his bag of popcorn and the TV remote.

“Don’t say a word,” he warned before pulling up the DVR’s menu. A patented Jethro-grunt greeted his selection but he ignored it. “I’ve only got four more episodes left. Pretty sure you can handle that.” He hid his grin behind a handful of popcorn when Jethro immediately started critiquing Frank Underwood and his wife, Claire’s manipulative behavior. Every episode of season four had come with its own Gibbs’ commentary and he had long since learned to block it out.

What he couldn’t block out though were the fingers massaging the back of his skull and neck. Gerald had magical fingers and he loved how his husband knew exactly where to touch him in and out of the bedroom.

“Keep that up and I’ll be asleep in no time,” he informed Gerald.

“Pretty sure Jethro's counting on just that,” his husband answered.

The closing credits for episode 11 were scrolling across the screen when Jethro upset the status quo by standing up and stretching. “Going for coffee. Anybody need anything?”

Shaking their heads in the negative, both he and Gerald watched Jethro head toward the kitchen. “I am so gonna nail that ass tonight.”

“But only after he nails mine,” Gerald corrected.

Tony wrestled Gerald down on the couch and rolled on top of him. “Ask and thou shalt receive, G-man.”

“How ‘bout a kiss, then?”

“My pleasure.”

Tony was busy feasting on Gerald’s pecs when a loud clearing of the throat refocused his attention on his surroundings. He briefly mourned the removal of the hands that, up until then, had been exploring his ass in the most delicious fashion.

“There’s a perfectly good bed upstairs, you two.”

Tony tucked his number one favorite toy away before shifting Gerald to the side. He slapped Gerald’s hands away from his open fly because why close the door on such a thing of beauty, not to mention, he loved the sounds Gerald made when his dick was being played with.

“Comfy?”

He made sure Gerald was comfortably resting against the back of the couch before allowing Jethro to reclaim his seat. He hummed with happiness once Gerald laid his head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. Grabbing for the remote, he pushed the play button on the remote before laying his head down on Jethro's thigh. The familiar scent of his husband’s strong coffee filled the air as the opening credits of episode 12 began to roll.

Turning his head, he used his nose to noogie Jethro's stomach. “Now, aren’t you glad you followed **my** advice and bought this plus size couch?”

The quick slap to his head was a foregone conclusion and he wasted no time with his response.

“Love you, too, babe.”

 

 The end

 

 


End file.
